


Au Lit

by Aplustard



Series: Six Contes Moraux [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Black!High King of the Noldor, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Evil!Gil-Galad, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dub con, ntr, the rape of Eregion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: aka: the Rape of Eregion严 重 抄 嘣系列在第二纪的 设定ntr，rape，np，incest，各种不洁，抹布都有。这里的Deogred和星星是黑的，是黑的，不管谁，早晚都黑。为了操而操，别指望什么纯良爱情。第 N次 Tag 警告！第 N次 Tag 警告！报社，纯傻逼pwp，没有比我的垃圾更垃圾的垃圾了，别跑来np文里对垃圾说你的垃圾好垃圾（再次，勿在外边提及这号的文，只想堆垃圾，不想引流，大冷圈自撸pwp引个鸡吧流）
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad, Gil-Galad/Celebrimbor/Sauron, Gil-Galad/Celebrimbor/Sauron/the Black Hand of Sauron, Gil-Galad/Celebrimbor/Uruk-hai, Ogre/Celebrimbor, Orc/Celebrimbor
Series: Six Contes Moraux [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876114
Kudos: 17





	1. Deogred‘s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> （第一章开胃，简单的养子梦交）  
> （用的嘣设定：养子Deogred强兽人。最好的ntr属性）

强兽人Deogred被养到十三岁，身体产生了变化，喉结变粗，因为跟着他阿达干活的缘故，肌肉一块块地鼓起来，身高也眼看着就要和阿达一般高。

Celebrimbor大师给他晚安吻的时候，年轻人一时冲动，回吻美丽的阿达，兽人粗大的舌头舔过精灵柔软丰满的嘴唇。年轻的兽人突然觉得下体有一阵热流涌来。

阿达好看的灰眼睛愣了一下，一身黑袍的大师分开了这个吻，静静地说：“晚安，儿子。”

他开始偷看他的阿达洗澡。Celebrimbor大师在洗澡时，脑袋里也想着复杂的公式，不会注意到养子在门外对着他的裸体手淫。

那天晚上，Deogred做了一个梦，梦到他的阿达刚刚洗完澡出来，赤裸的白皙身体暴露在他的眼前，他一个冲动上前，把他的阿达扑倒在地，他抚摸阿达浑圆紧致的臀部，抚摸他的臀沟，他吮吸阿达粉色挺翘的乳尖。

兽人撕开自己的衣服，露出一身发达的肌肉，他的下身，深黑色的、有阿达小臂粗细的滚烫的巨根已经开始分泌前液。

梦中，他许久没有性生活的阿达没有反抗，而是主动张开双腿，扩张自己，舔着嘴唇，望着他的鸡吧发情：“啊……儿子的鸡吧，看上去，看上去好美……”

他轻轻撸着阿达在精灵中不算小的，但和他的巨物相比几乎可以说是可爱的阴茎，他黑色的巨根顶上了阿达粉嫩的肛门，慢慢进入阿达雪白的身体。

“好，好大……”精灵浅色而精致的肉棒吐出了前液。

他尽力忍耐着，不用太快的速度，他怕伤害心爱的阿达。

“全都进来吧，亲爱的。”精灵脸上泛起潮红，鼓励地说，“阿达可以的。”

他一用力，整根没入。

他端庄的阿达翻了眼白，一下子高潮了。

“好敏感的精灵。”他说，“那么开始了。”

他开始抽插，他的阿达舒服得仰起头：“啊，操得，哈啊，好爽，好舒服，啊，啊，啊……”

“你好棒…好棒，啊，呀，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

很快，他美丽的阿达又高潮了一次。

“那么饥渴吗？”他轻声问，“多少年没有被操过了，阿达？”

“不要问，不要问，插我，操我，亲爱的。”他秀气的阿达埋首在他的肩颈间，如水的长发披散开来。

他抱紧了他，挺腰，开始了全力的抽插。

啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳。

“啊，啊…嗯，哈啊，啊，好美，好酸，痒，就是那里，是的，就是那里。”

他明白了，那是阿达最舒服的骚点，他的硕大一次次地撞去，他的肌肉鼓起来，雄性的力量让他把阿达托举起来，站立着，操他。

他的阿达，他那个温柔，美丽，坚强的阿达彻底放开了，喘息着，承受他狂风暴雨般的抽插。

“要到了，要到了，要到了，用力，用力，亲爱的。”

“阿达的内里亲吻着我的阴茎。”他赞叹着说。  
他的阿达颤抖着腿，翻着白眼，又去了。

他轻笑了，还不够，还不够。原始的野性让他露出了獠牙，他咬破了他阿达的脖子的表皮，舔着精灵的血珠和汗水。

他的大舌头抽插着他阿达的喉咙。他把他阿达翻转过来，捏着他阿达的头，把他猛地按到地上，说：“想象一下，被一个部落的奥克轮奸的样子，我亲爱的精灵阿达。”  
看他阿达不语，他拔出了鸡吧，阿达的肛门不舍地收缩着，他邪恶地笑：“想象一个又一个粗大的雄根，进入你的淫穴。”

阿达扭动臀部，示意他快进来。

他轻轻插入：“想象你没有精液就活不下去的样子，婊子。”他又拔出，“想要就求我。”

“哦，是的，求你，操我，操我，我是婊子，婊子要鸡巴……”阿达雪白的臀部难耐地追着他的巨大。

“骚货。”他用力打了一下阿达的屁股，阿达兴奋地淫叫了一下，他掰开他的臀瓣，忽然尽根而入，立即开始了猛烈的抽插。

“来了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！我爱大鸡吧！”他的阿达尖声叫着，小高潮了一次，肚子被操到变了形。

他的另一手揉捏着他阿达的臀部，一手移到了精灵柔软的颈部。握紧，连续高潮中的精灵渐渐察觉自己无法呼吸，有些惊恐地踢他，他没有放开，野性和繁殖的本能控制了他，他像打桩般地抽插雪白而健美的肉体。

“放开我……要……要死了……我要死了，好棒…，爽，好爽……”他的阿达断断续续地，“不……不行了……”

交合处不断有白浆冒出，潮湿的声音绵绵不绝，他的阿达的口水和眼泪都流了下来，翻着白眼。他另一只手深深插入他阿达的喉咙，他一下下操着他，好像阿达只是一个最下贱的妓女那样。阿达熟练地吞咽着，呻吟着，压抑着反胃的声音，在他听来那简直和叫床一样性感，他的阿达一定也这样吞过精灵王的鸡吧，现在却自愿吞着他的粗手指，那是对他的臣服和交付。

啪啪啪的声音和淫叫声此起彼伏。

“嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯啊，舒服，好舒服。”阿达眼睛只剩眼白，完全被操到痴傻了，这个阿尔达之上最为智慧的学究，也不顾自己已经缺氧很久，脑子里只剩下性交和追求更高快感的兽性。

他用意念强暴着阿达从未对他设防的思维。他的阿达完全被他所控制。

“操我啊，啊，啊，主人，我是婊子，我是母狗，让我去。”他的阿达可怜地传来这样的思维。

他疯狂抽插了一百多下，察觉自己沉重的卵袋，他笑着，呲着獠牙，说：“受孕吧，美丽的、圣洁的精灵，和我生一堆小奥克。”

他放开了手，他的阿达在心里尖叫着“啊啊啊啊啊，去了，去了，怀孕了，要被儿子操到怀孕了！”  
在窒息前的最后一秒，他和他一起去了。

他的阿达高潮过度，完全被干坏的样子，一直在翻着白眼，伸着舌头，不停抽搐。

口水和泪水流了一脸，洞开的肛门处不时有精液涌出，他伸出粗大的手指堵住，继续用手指抽插阿达的骚穴。

阿达虚弱地呻吟着。

他用手凌虐他的肛门和前列腺，脑内感觉他阿达过载的大脑又去了两次，但是他的阿达只有抽搐的力气。

精灵嘴里含混不清地说：“操我，操我，好舒服。”

“忘记精灵王，阿达，和我在一起。我一直会用鸡巴喂你。”

阿达默默地留下了清亮的泪水。

阿达忘不了那个精灵王，他突然开始嫉妒，他操纵半昏迷的阿达爬起来，摇着屁股，跪着爬到他面前，为他口交。

“嗯……”  
阿达薄薄的嘴唇听话地包裹了他的巨大。

“好吃吗，婊子？”

“嗯，嗯。”阿达发不出声音只能哼哼。

他很快硬了，开始慢慢抽送，“忘记Gil-Galad，这个全都是你的。”

阿达哭着，摇着头：“嗯，嗯。”

他一把抓住阿达的长发，一用力，鸡巴插到阿达的喉管：“烂货，吃着老子的鸡巴想着别的男人。”

阿达的泪水流了满脸，口水也流了一地。

他一下下重重地抽插他，插到阿达翻着白眼，他很快射了。

“全都咽下去。”

阿达乖乖地，一滴不漏地咽了下去。

然后阿达的肉棒抬头了：“啊，好热，好痒。”阿达不自觉地开始抚摸自己的乳尖，一手抽插自己的后穴：“我要，我要，给我。”

兽人的精液有催情的功能，对精灵几乎是致命的。

他残忍地笑，撸着自己的鸡巴，看着阿达的长手指自慰，美丽的手指捏着秀美的肉棒，另一手插入后穴，抽插着：“不够，我要，我要大鸡吧。”

“贱人。”

“给我，”阿达满脸潮红，可怜地望着他的鸡巴，用要哭的表情说，“求你了，小家伙。”

他终于于心不忍，掏出一根木棍，抽插阿达的后穴。阿达立即来了一次高潮，射出了稀薄的精液。

“嗯，哈啊，还要，还要。”

他从后面插入了阿达，又捅入木棍，阿达快疯了，摇头喊：“太多了，要裂开了，啊，啊，啊，那里，好痒，好痒，啊，啊啊，啊啊，啊…啊，哈啊。”

+

梦镜变换，是他操着他大着肚子的阿达，阿达秀气的阴茎末端套着控制射精的金属指环，勃起着，无力地随着他的抽插打在肚子上，阿达的胸脯开始产乳，阿达被他一次次操得乳汁和淫液横飞，端庄的脸上满是淫乱的表情，舌头伸出来，流着口水，口齿不清地说：“呀，好棒，操坏我，啊…哈啊…肉棒，我爱肉棒，操我，要坏了，要坏了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

+

Deogred醒来，发现自己梦遗了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （昨天睡不着重看嘣，发现虫太写星星大王有黑化的可能（淫笑原地坐起，ntr之魂熊熊燃烧。
> 
> 就，几年前看原著还不是牌粉，也不爱费诺里安。
> 
> 现在完全转过来，我想明白了，我喜欢用几根鸡吧插的只是嘣牌和嘣牌所代表的嘣费诺里安嘛，看着他们努力了一辈子，绝望中带着幽默和希望，这类什么鬼都经历过的大龄非处（和疑似非处）精灵才值得我掰弯和弄脏，没这类属性的成年人我他妈几把硬都懒得硬
> 
> 设定和Quenya新名词严重抄袭嘣（贵嘣中后期Quenya构词完美可做教材<33
> 
> （有资格骂我一顿让我删文的只有虫太，圈警和圣母退散）


	2. Gil-Galad x Celebrimbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （再次警告，这只星星是黑的，乌漆麻黑，不可能有纯爱嘻嘻）
> 
> （灵感来自嘣设定：摊牌致力于和兽人等一切外族和平相处，以及星星的心灵被牌加了最强防护）

这一年来，不管是想着养父的裸体手淫，还是做春梦也好，Deogred满足于此，虽然是兽人，但他不是什么坏孩子，他是Celebrimbor大师亲手教育出来的好孩子，不可能真的对温柔善良的养父下手。

他也没想到自己的能力会变强。

前几日，他走在路上，又有不喜欢兽人的人类来攻击他，他在心中大喊：“不要过来！不要伤害我！”

那三个人类的小混混真的没有过来，只是傻乎乎地愣在原地。

从小在读心者的家庭长大的Deogred立即明白这意味着什么，他用思维让他们互相接吻，那三个男人真的吻了起来。

Deogred笑了，恶作剧地给他们下了：“互相操，操到操不动为止。”的指令。

三个男人淫叫着发了情，脱光了衣服，在大庭广众之下，撸动自己的小鸡吧，城里守卫来得还算及时，最后他们可笑地抖着滴水的小鸡吧，淫叫着：“让我操，让我操！”被拖走了。

Deogred笑着隐藏于人群，跑走了。

他并不敢对养父暴露自己强大的读心和心灵控制的能力，他怕养父提防他、厌恶他的所作所为。

他满足于养父的陪伴，满足于养父对自己的关心和理解，满足于养父对他敞开的，温柔的心。

好日子不长，没多久，Lindon的Gil-Galad来了，这位Deogred小时候不懂事，称他为“母亲”的、有着蓝眼睛的精灵王，杀了他的生母，睡了他的养父，Deogred不喜欢他。

但他只是个孩子，他还要在他们俩亲热的时候尽力避开。

Deogred虽然人不在场，却能通过养父不对他设防的思想感知他们的每个细节。

他“听到”，他平时一直端庄的养父一面宽衣解带，一面吻着精灵王，说：“亲爱的，我想你。”

至高王并没有脱衣服，只是轻轻抚摸着他的养父修长的身体，大手揉捏了他紧致的臀部，说：“有多想，我看看。”

Celebrimbor很快脱掉了最后一件内衣，被Gil-Galad一把按倒在沙发上，养父主动对英俊的爱人打开了双腿，说：“进来，求你，我等了太久……”养父的肉穴已经开始分泌淫液。

“扩张自己。”  
在Gil-Galad不露声色的命令下，Celebrimbor面颊绯红，他沾湿了手指，去到自己的肛门口，转着圈，伸了一根进去，叹息着，慢慢抽插。

他性感的嘴唇微张，舌头轻舔着嘴唇，他灰色的眼睛渴求地望着他。

Gil-Galad握惯了武器的，有着老茧的长手指去到Celebrimbor的阴茎上，轻轻抚摸，不紧不慢地撸动着，养父舒服地呻吟出来，动听的声音仿佛哭泣，仿佛叹息。

“我不在的时候，你也是这样自慰吗？”精灵王性感的嗓音低声问。

“我才不会……啊……哈啊……”养父眼睛湿润着，舔着嘴唇，手指已经伸入了两根，继续抽插着自己，没有爱人的允许，他不会去触摸自己最痒的骚点，这是他们之间的情趣。私下，Celebrimbor扮演的是服从的角色。

Deogred很清楚，精灵王不在的这些年，他禁欲的养父用工作和会议塞满他的空余时间，每天把自己搞到精疲力竭，尽力不去多想。现在Gil-Galad一来，只需要一个简单的亲吻和摸脸，他们之间的联结使得养父压抑多时的性欲一下子爆发。

至于Gil-Galad，他是陆地和海洋的王者，权力和财富都无边无际。  
衣着华贵的至高王不时出航在外，在各大港口都有不少情妇和情夫，港口的水手都知道这事，军校里也在传，全Arda只有沉迷学术的Celebrimbor大师不知道，或者听见了也当做没听见。

Deogred为单纯而专情的养父不值，但他只是个无足轻重的孩子，他有什么办法，他听说他们费诺里安就是这样，燃烧自己，照亮别人，特别傻……特别性感。

Celebrimbor已经伸入了三根手指，生理泪水涌满了眼眶，他的阴茎被修长粗糙的大手不紧不慢地抚弄，他哀求着：“进来，啊，哈啊，求你了。”

Gil-Galad俯身亲吻他，不带一丝情欲，王者的嘴唇只是纯洁地掠过他的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇，然后轻声呢喃：“继续，我允许你触摸你的骚点。”

Celebrimbor说了“谢谢”，便伸入了四根手指，精灵王依然慢慢地撸动Celebrimbor的阴茎，望着他努力地，一下一下抽插，并尽力去抚慰前列腺，但这抚慰完全不够，Celebrimbor的眼泪流下来：“快……快一点，求你……这样，……阿，哈啊……去，去不了……”他仰起头，努力夹紧肛门，收缩内壁，却不敢合拢自己的腿，因为他的爱人正望着他，望着他淫乱的、欲求不满的样子，Celebrimbor低声说，“求你，给我……我要……”

Gil-Galad亲吻他裸露的喉部，吻他的锁骨，放开了撸动他阴茎的手，Celebrimbor哽咽了一声。

Gil-Galad抬起身，好整以暇地俯视他打开的肉体，说：“说出来，Telpe，说清楚，你想要什么？”

“你的……你的……啊，哈啊……求你，插进来，啊……好痒，求你给我……”Celebrimbor努力含着泪，红着脸，抬起了臀部，一手抽插着自己，一手努力掰开自己的臀瓣：“我……我等不及了……陛下，求你。”

这一句“陛下”引起了Gil-Galad的兴致，他伸手，和Celebrimbor的手指一起抽插他的肉穴，不停发出淫靡的水声，Celebrimbor难耐地扭动臀部，又舒服又不满足，差点大声呻吟出来。

“现在我插进来了，Telpe，还需要什么？”精灵王恶劣地笑着问。

“坏孩子……”Celebrimbor红着眼眶，责怪地瞪他一眼，然后又回复了哀求的神情，“啊……我要，鸡吧，啊……哈啊……我要你的鸡吧，啊……哈啊，嗯，啊，插入我的骚穴，我……啊……哈啊……求你，陛下。”

Gil-Galad终于掏出了他不小的肉棒，Deogred此时已经蹑手蹑脚去到他们房门外，让自己的读心能力能更清晰地捕捉到养父性兴奋状态的美丽脑波。

至高王把他的鸡吧举到养父的嘴边，养父抽插着自己，侧过头，饥渴地给爱人口交，深喉时被呛到也毫不在意，只是压抑着反胃的声音，一下一下地摆动头部，吞吐着。

至高王摸着他的耳侧，赞扬地轻拍他的脸颊，大鸡吧完全硬了，在精灵中，绝对是可观的大小，难怪他的人类情人常常为了他大打出手。

他拉出了Celebrimbor抽插自己肉穴的手，亲吻了一下，啧啧有声地舔着他手指上的淫水，在Celebrimbor压抑的呻吟中，至高王走去他的腿间，俯身，大龟头顶上了他湿润的穴口，一点点地挑逗着他，接触一下，然后出来，就是不插入，Celebrimbor皱着眉，咬着嘴唇，望着他的爱人，打开着腿，任由他折磨。

Deogred知道养父因为没有把第一次给自己的爱人，而一直感觉有些亏欠，再加上Celebrimbor是长辈，所以什么事都依着他，Lindon的王利用了这点，得寸进尺。

这是Deogred更加不喜欢精灵王的原因。

他曾读取到，养父内心的第一个爱人，是残破而佝偻的，那时年轻的养父遭人白眼和排挤（而那偏偏是精灵王父亲的治下），唯独那个精灵陪伴他，安慰他，给他以温柔和鼓励。那是在一片绝望中，萌生的、类似于溺水之人寻求氧气的爱意。

Deogred读取到，那个被Angband折磨过的爱人哪里都不能和英俊强大的至高王相比，但养父喜欢一个人，从来只注重心灵，而不看外表，不然，他善良的养父才不会试图和兽人和解，甚至力排众议收养Deogred。

这样的养父被Lindon的王者钻了空子，骗取了全部的爱，并牢牢地抓在手中。

还偏偏，Celebrimbor用所有的读心能力，努力保护了Gil-Galad的思维，使得这混账王者的思想不能被Deogred控制或者读取。

不然，Deogred真的想试试看，让这个讨厌的精灵王自行离开，由他自己去……安慰他的养父。

他听到一声压抑的淫叫，他的鸡吧不由自主抬了头。

至高王的阴茎毫无预兆地整根插入，直击了Celebrimbor的骚点，博学的大师全无了优雅的态度，他赤裸地，揽住爱人几乎着装完整的健壮身躯，打开双腿，任由硕大的肉刃在他最柔软的地方进出。

鸡吧不停地带出淫水，打湿了沙发，没多久，Celebrimbor就要去了，但是精灵王恶劣地命令他：“忍住，不许去。”

“嗯……哈啊……好的……我，等你，啊…插我，插我，用力……你好棒……啊……哈啊。”Eregion的大师轻声淫叫着。

Deogred想象是自己插入了养父湿滑的骚穴，他偷偷掏出鸡吧，靠墙坐下，开始手淫。

“想象，Celebrimbor，想象我和儿子一起插你。”精灵王突然说了这么一句，把Deogred吓得魂飞魄散，鸡吧都软了，他赶忙坐直身体，准备逃离。

养父呻吟一声，说：“不可以……不可以……啊，哈啊，不可以做这种事，这不道德，陛下。”

“你在自己的侄子面前手淫，打开双腿求你的侄子插入你的骚穴，大师，这就道德了吗？”精灵王低头，在他的耳边呢喃。

Celebrimbor被击中了心事，红着脸，流着眼泪，闷哼一声，龟头开始渗出前液。

“瞧你，想着背德的事，快要去了，我的叔叔。”精灵王微笑着吻他，却说着残忍的话，“我在兽人部落生活过，我知道他们的鸡吧有多大，你儿子那个身型，不可能比我小，来，想象一下，两根大鸡吧，一前一后，插入你的样子，我贞洁而淫乱的叔叔。”

Celebrimbor呻吟着，求饶着，他没有再说反对的话，Deogred察觉他的养父真的开始想象他黑色的兽人鸡吧进入精灵口腔的样子。

和他连结的Gil-Galad应该也看到了，精灵王低沉地呻吟出来，夸奖：“做得很好，啊，Telpe，你的内壁在收紧。你好淫荡，我喜欢这样的你。”他抚摸Celebrimbor的胸肌，腰肌，不停用下体撞击他，“继续，想着两根大鸡吧在你体内进出，你不被允许去，只允许服务男人的鸡吧。”

说话间，精灵王伸入两根手指，进入精灵的口中，模拟鸡吧抽插的样子，Celebrimbor吞吐着，无助地哼着：“嗯……嗯嗯……嗯，嗯……唔……嗯。”

就这样，他的嘴巴和下体都被无情地进攻，心灵完全开放，赤裸裸地呈现在他的爱人和养子的脑海中。

Deogred又硬了，他想象，他正操着养父美丽红润的嘴，而该死的精灵王操着养父诱人的小穴，他们用同一个节奏，一进一出，像操一个娃娃那样大力操他，操得养父翻起了眼白，口水、泪水、汗水和淫水打湿了沙发。

他想象男人们的大手在精灵大师圣洁的肉体上游走，掠过他坚挺的乳尖，他完美的腹肌，他哭泣的、被无视了需求的阴茎，他颤抖的、修长的双腿。

室内全是淫靡的水声、肉体的撞击声，和压抑的呻吟声。

年轻的兽人感觉自己快要去了，他咬住自己的衣服下摆，越撸越快。

精灵王终于说：“去吧，亲爱的。”

Celebrimbor训练有素的肉体立刻绷紧，他闭上眼，弓起身体，拼命靠向自己深爱的精灵，索求更多的摩擦，然后他颤抖着，痉挛着，被操着后穴，被手指抽插着口腔，无声地、激烈地去了。

Deogred同时射在了自己的手心。他死命咬住衣服，没有发出声音。

房内的精灵王还在抽插，他拔出了自己的手指，让Celebrimbor叫出来。

大师高潮后极度敏感的身体被无情地操弄着，无力地，努力地忍住，说：“不行……啊，哈啊，嗯……哈啊，不行，孩子会听见……”

“你儿子早懂事了。”Gil-Galad说，“舒服就喊出来，我最爱的叔叔。”

“嗯……不要，不可以，不要……我……啊，又插到了，又来了……Ereinion，求你，不要……”Celebrimbor无力地哀求声中，Deogred又硬了。

他能想象对一具不可抗拒的性感肉体为所欲为的感觉。

这是雄性、特别是兽人的雄性自带的，属于肉食者的残暴直觉。

兽人热爱咬住配偶的脖子，把配偶操上一个又一个高潮。

但Gil-Galad根本不同于一般无害的精灵，这个家伙太可怕了，他像发了情的兽人一样，完全无视了爱人的哀求，说着：“喊出来，我的叔叔，是你勾引了我，是你打开双腿让我进来，不要装出  
什么圣洁的样子。”

Celebrimbor流着泪，再次妥协：“……啊，哈啊……是的，我勾引了我英俊的侄子……哈啊，……啊，”他可怜地，顺着王者的意思说，“我是淫荡的……堕落的……我最喜欢被……啊哈，啊，大鸡吧，操，啊，操到了……好舒服，又要……真的，又要，又要去了……忍不住了，去了，对不起，要去了……不可以，啊……哈啊，不可以……”

“你好淫荡，想着勾引侄子的事情，都会去。”至高王挺动下体，低头亲吻他的乳尖，“去吧，我要看你今天能去几次，叔叔。”

Celebrimbor终于喊出来：“去了……被侄子插着，吸着奶头，去了，去了去了去了！！！”

美丽的大师流着泪，再次被操射，他捂住嘴，担忧地望向楼上，但至高王不给他喘息地机会，他拔出鸡吧，把他翻过来，托举起来，阴茎再次从后插入，Celebrimbor无力地呻吟一声。

精灵王把Celebrimbor的双腿勾在手臂两侧，操着他，走去门口，在大师的惊恐中，精灵王伸手打开了门。

Deogred就在门边，刚收拾好自己，他看到门开了缝，心脏几乎停跳。

精灵王对着打开了一条缝的门，说：“随时会被儿子目击，叔叔，你夹得更紧了，你真的好淫荡。”

“啊……我，不是……轻，啊，哈啊，轻点……求你……求你……”Celebrimbor不敢看门口，仰头靠在精灵王的宽肩上，他被完全打开，从后面操着，淫水不停地滴下来，Deogred能看到养父的淫穴毫无困难地吞吃着精灵王的硕大，湿滑地肉穴不停被操弄，看上去可怜又诱人。

“瞧你，越夹越紧，我要被你夹射了，叔叔。”精灵王用力地吻他，“一起去，和我一起去，叔叔，”至高王加快了操弄的速度和力度，鸡吧肆无忌惮地撞击精灵大师最柔软的内里，大师无力阻止这一切的发生，只能小心地压抑自己的淫叫，一下一下被操干着，很快，他发疯似地收紧肉穴，挤压着体内的阴茎，和他强壮的爱人一起攀上了巅峰，Celebrimbor的精液射在了门上，有一些射到了门外，Gil-Galad的精液灌满了他的肚子，大鸡吧没有立刻软下，依然在他体抽插着，Celebrimbor又被插上了一个小高潮，他尽力不让自己发出声音，但越是紧张，就越是敏感，他再次夹紧肛门，又来了一次肛门高潮，Gil-Galad夸奖地吻着他，赞美他的敏感和饥渴，大师疲劳地眼睛都睁不开，只想着用颤抖的手去关门，但精灵王此时已经先他一步，伸手完全推开了门，Celebrimbor惊呼一声，赤裸着跑出来，用力拉上了门，反锁好。

Deogred已经轻巧地跑去了走道尽头。

他没有被看到，但是他看到了他的养父刚刚被操干到数次高潮的性感肉体，他看到了他臀部和胸前被抓红的痕迹，和他肛门流下的白浊。

他诅咒着精灵王，懊丧地回了自己的房间，假装看书。

楼下的两人去洗澡了，很快浴室里又传来了充满了压抑的呻吟声、水声、肉体撞击声和哀求声。

“下次来不知道什么时候，让我操个够，我的叔叔，你看，淫荡的你是那么想要我。”他听到这么一句，然后他的养父吻住了精灵王，求他不要再说了，想要怎么对他都可以，孩子真的会听见。

该死，年轻的兽人不想让养父伤心，他主动断开了对养父心灵的探测，他想，该死的精灵王。

他美好的养父不该只属于那一个不要脸的混蛋。

他要做些什么。


	3. Gil-Galad x Celebrimbor x Deogred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （假定兽人性早熟、成年早（-  
> （我恨剧情，撸pwp总会忍不住去写剧情，马的，我的剧情也是垃圾）

Deogred和养父进行了一些关于爱情的谈话，他发现养父全身心相信真爱，养父希望Deogred也终会找到真爱。

“你是最强的读心者，Ada，”Deogred鼓起勇气问，“你读过那位陛下的心吗？”

他这么问，其实早就知道了答案，Celebrimbor尊重所有人，不会读取任何一个朋友的心，不光是自己性早熟的养子，还是那个……  
“我不用读，”Celebrimbor很肯定地回答，“我知道他爱我。”  
大师很快转移了话题，“孩子，你冶炼的功课做得怎样了，让我检查一下。”

Deogred放弃了，养父所相信的那个世界过于美好，他不忍心戳破它。

他一次半夜醒来，察觉到睡在隔壁房间的养父开始思念那个精灵王，Deogred顺势推了一下这个思念，他让养父念着爱人的名字，开始自慰。

精灵大师是抗拒的，他内心并不愿意在孩子在家时做这种事，Deogred用思维安抚了他，让他相信养子已经睡了，现在没有人醒着，大师平时压力过大，自慰是安全而有益身心的。  
Celebrimbor的内心挣扎了一番，伸手下去，开始撸动自己，他很快沾湿了手指，抚摸自己的肛门。

手指伸进去前，精灵又有了犹豫，Deogred再次推了他一把。

精灵下了决心，手指进去了，开始抽插自己。

Deogred感受着养父处于快感中的美丽大脑，年轻的兽人为自己设立了心灵防线以防被探测到，随着养父的快感，开始撸动自己的的大鸡吧。

他撸动得越来越快，养父好听的名字出现在他的唇边，他想像养父被性交蹂躏的裸体，他流泪的灰眼睛，他肌肉线条优美的四肢，想象大量的兽精覆盖他无暇的脸，很快，他射了自己满满一手。

养父轻喊着精灵王的名字，也去了。

喘息着，Deogred难受地想，那个强大的王者，今晚不知在哪个婊子的床上颠鸾倒凤，而他最完美的养父，却要承受这样的孤独。

那以后，Deogred每当夜深人静，便开始悄悄推动养父心中的欲念，养父的自制力非常好，他有时会成功，有时他会输给养父带入睡眠的无数冶炼公式，但随着他心灵控制能力的增强，失败的次数越来越少，成功的次数越来越多，他很满意自己的进展，因为每次自慰后的养父睡得都特别深沉，早上心情会特别好。

就这样过了半年，终于有一天，他强大的心灵控制让养父一个晚上连续自渎了三次。

第三次的高潮连续而强烈，并不善于此道的大师在把自己的后庭操到绝顶高潮后，毫无准备地晕了过去。

Deogred等了一会没有反应，有些担心，他敲了门，没有反应，感觉不到养父的思维，他蹑手蹑脚开门，看到美丽的精灵昏睡在宽大的羽毛被中，汗湿的发丝黏在白皙的脸颊上，丝绸睡衣散乱，露出了一边的肩膀和胸脯，精灵的胸膛微微起伏着，Deogred放下了心。养父只是太累了。

他上前，整理好精灵的发丝，用手指触摸他的太阳穴，让精灵陷入更深的睡眠，然后他轻柔地帮他拉好睡衣，掖好被子——他本该这么做，他却轻轻掀开了他的被子，他告诉自己，我只是想帮养父清理，就像小时候，他照顾我那样。

他掀开他的睡袍，精灵赤裸的下身暴露在他的眼前。

太美了。  
他愣了好一会。

精灵的睡裤被脱去，刚刚射过精的、可爱的阴茎歪在一边，Deogred伸手，带着怜爱抚摸了一下，进入安心睡眠的精灵毫无反应。

他一面抚慰着养父的阴茎，一面伸手去到他的后庭，后庭非常湿润，因为刚才的连续高潮，还在微微地颤抖。

Deogred毫无困难地伸入一根粗大的食指，精灵有些不安地轻哼了一下。

年轻的兽人忍着不甘心，给养父送去了有着至高王的梦境，他让他梦到Gil-Galad来到他身边，一手温柔地抚慰他的阴茎，一手抽插他的骚穴。

很快，精灵的面色舒展开来，随着伸入的手指变成两根，他的阴茎在兽人的大手中抬头了。

这次的实验已经非常大胆，养父的身体和精神非常疲惫，Deogred抽插了几下，本想拔出手指，就这样离开，但精灵在睡梦中呢喃：“不要走，陛下，……啊，哈啊，我，我可以的……请使用我……”

这让他的理智崩塌了一部分。

养父这么好，可为什么要爱那个混账王者到这个地步？为什么？

他加重了抽插的力度，开始直击他的前列腺，很快，在精灵越来越大声的呻吟中，手指增加到三根。

精灵的阴茎完全硬了，后穴传来阵阵淫靡的水声，内壁的软肉一下一下挤压着他的手指，他毫不费力地插入了四根粗大的手指，然后是五根，他五指并拢，一下下地攻击他的骚点，他用精神的力量降低了养父睡梦中的戒备心，自制力完美的精灵大师终于张开嘴，开始叫床：“是的，就是那里……啊，……哈啊……好酸……好痒，操我，就是那里……啊，陛下，好大，好满……骚穴……骚穴要去了，就要……就要……啊，哈啊，陛下，求你……小骚货的骚穴，就要……”  
即便在梦中，被心灵控制降低了一切心防，养父依然不敢擅自高潮。

Deogred想告诉他，我不是那个残忍的至高王，我允许你去，你想去几次都可以，我只要你开心。

黑暗中，他听到清脆的鼓掌声。

他吓得立刻拔出了手指，一个黑影已经来到了他的身边，有力的胳膊把他的喉咙死死地控制住，一个侧压，毫不留情地压倒在地板上。

他肺部的空气被一记重拳打出体外，他几乎大喊出来。

Deogred让自己不能晕倒，不然他对养父的精神控制会失效，他不能让养父知道……

“我从边境回来，想回家看看我美丽的爱人和可爱的孩子，没想到，没想到，啧啧——”来人正是Gil-Galad，这位战无不胜的王者，曾经无数次悄无声息地接近兽人，并杀死他们。  
Deogred内心涌起了恐惧，他要反抗，他不能……

精灵王的致命短剑已经抵上了他的下颚：“别动，小家伙，你的武艺是我教的，别想着能从我手下得到什么便宜。”

Deogred手指上还留着养父的体温和淫水，他相信自己死定了。

此时，床上睡梦中的精灵依然呻吟着：“操我，求你，陛下，不要离开……求你……”

“瞧你干的好事，”高大的Gil-Galad笑了一下，轻松拉起Deogred，把不轻的兽人一把推上了床，精灵王说：“完成你该干的事，小子。”

Deogred蒙了，一时不知道怎么办才好。

“我和Celebrimbor连结着，你操纵他手淫，然后消去他的记忆，他忘记了，但我都知道。”精灵王转着短刀，无表情地望着他，“同样地，我在外面沾花惹草，他也知道，他知道我爱他，这就够了，你到底有什么不服气的，孩子？”

“爱情不该是这样的。”Deogred不敢看床上精灵诱人的下体，他的鸡吧一直硬着，面前还站着一个能随时致他于死地的强大精灵王，他不能松懈下来，他怨恨地说，“你对他的爱太肮脏了。”

精灵王一脸不可思议地笑着，说：“我肮脏？你们兽人……”

“我们兽人是母系社会，一个女人可以有多个男人。”Deogred打断他，“但只要有婚姻约束，男人就不能随意去找别的女人。”

精灵王点点头，“好吧，我明白了，你的意思是像Celebrimbor这样没事就禁欲几十年，每次只能卑微地求我往死里捅他的屁眼，这才是干净的爱情。”

Deogred怒了，露出獠牙，精灵王毫不在意，不再看他，而是转身去到床边，动手脱Celebrimbor的睡衣。Deogred内心挣扎着想回避，精灵王已经脱光了他的养父，大手掰开他养父的臀瓣，精灵王给他看那欲求不满的骚穴，然后用低沉性感的声音说：“你想要他，孩子，用你的鸡吧操进来，我教你什么是成年人的爱情。”

“你疯了……”Deogred不敢相信地喃喃，他的下身不争气地硬得滴水，精灵大师这些年的教养依然在约束他：“你疯了，陛下，他是你的爱人，你居然……”

“你不是为他不值么？”精灵王的长手指在Celebrimbor的肛门口轻轻抽插着，带出了大股淫水，“你半夜跑来为欲求不满的小骚货手淫，我还以为你是多勇敢的孩子，还以为你多么爱他，原来也不过如此。”

Deogred被激怒了：“我爱他！我比你更爱他！”

“那就多操几次，给我见识一下。”精灵王继续抽插着Celebrimbor的骚穴，精灵大师不满足地呻吟，在睡梦中摆动性感的臀部，寻求更多的摩擦，精灵王笑着说，“别告诉我，你好心到把他的身体准备好，就是为了方便我回家直接提着鸡吧操进去。”

精灵王作势要宽衣解带。

Deogred走了过去，掏出了硬的不行的黑色大鸡吧，骄傲地说：“你给我让开。”

Gil-Galad点头：“这还差不多，尺寸可以，让我看看你Ada一手养大的小处男能做到什么程度。”

兽人在性的方面是有天性和优势的，他和熟悉兽人部落的Gil-Galad都清楚这点。

Gil-Galad走去一边，看着年轻的兽人将硕大的龟头对准了Celebrimbor准备完毕的湿滑骚穴，引起了精灵微微地颤抖，黑色的孽根温柔地向里挺进。

“别担心，你的Ada没那么脆弱，直接干，小家伙。”精灵王把Celebrimbor的上半身揽在怀中，抚摸着精灵挺翘的乳尖，指导着他们的养子。

Deogred一狠心，用力地进去了，直接操到了底。他和他的Ada同时呻吟出来。

太软了，太紧了，高潮过几次的湿润蜜穴仿佛有着自己的思想，饥渴地缠绕上来，他现在插进去，无法想象自己怎么舍得再拔出来。

“动一动，小家伙，别傻着不动。”精灵王声音低沉地、带着笑意下令，他帮助他把养父美丽的身体翻过来，让他托起养父紧致的臀部，精灵王掏出了自己的硕大，捏着Celebrimbor的鼻子，插入了他的口腔，轻轻摆动胯部，耐心地示意Deogred一起动作。

年轻的兽人望着养父完全吞入了精灵王的大鸡吧，望着养父赤裸的背脊、腰和臀部，以及他们结合的地方，他追寻着自己的本能，开始挺胯。

他的动作把睡梦中的精灵一次次推向精灵王的下体。

“哦，很好，吞得很深。”Gil-Galad抬头，“你Ada有着比最好的妓女都舒服的嘴巴小穴。”

Deogred操着身下的精灵，怒视他，“不许你这么说他。”

“孩子，以后多操几个人，你就知道我为什么那么迷恋他了，这道理我只会对你说，因为你是我俩的养子。我们漫长的生命中，如果傻傻地凭着懵懂和幼稚去爱一个人，这爱到最后往往会败给时间，通俗讲，就是操腻了却又分不开，最后演变成折磨和伤害，只有操不到别人的小处男才会傻到去相信从一而终的爱恋。性爱本就是捕猎和战争，哪有一直深陷高潮的道理。”精灵王笑着说，“不过，我能理解你的冲动，我像你那么大，就听说操过一次费诺里安婊子的穴，全Arda之上，你绝对找不到更好的，我那时并没当一回事。”

养父的小穴一下一下地挤压着他，随着肉体的撞击，带着韧性和眷恋，抚慰着他的大鸡吧，太舒服了，Deogred已经部分相信了精灵王的鬼话，但是他依然说：“不许你诋毁他，养父是贞洁的。”

“我诋毁的不是他，我也不是诋毁，而是陈述事实。他并不知道他的家人是我们种族的公用便器，”精灵王说，“他的爷爷，他的大伯……”他停下来，抚摸了精灵的脸颊，夸奖他吞得好，带着舒服的喘息，继续说，“在我之前，你的Ada不过是出于傻傻的纯爱，睡过一个微不足道的精灵，他还觉得对不起我，相比之下，他是贞洁的。”

Deogred瞪着他，继续操着身下的精灵，他大着胆子，抚摸养父的翘臀。

“腰和腿根是他的敏感点，屁股要打，但是会把他打醒，还是算了。”Gil-Galad指导他，他照办了，温柔地抚摸养父的腰和腿根，果然引起精灵的颤抖和呻吟。

Celebrimbor的阴茎已经开始渗出前液。

Gil-Galad依然保持不紧不慢的抽插，说：“愤怒之战，在士兵眼中，他是唯一可以操的费诺里安婊子，但我知道他不是，他对他长辈的历史一无所知。我在战争中，借着保护他的名义，把他半推半就地骗上了床，成了我的专属床伴，让他免于被自己人轮奸的命运。那阵子我确实迷恋他，每次杀人回来，他的骚穴是唯一能让我沸腾的心平静下来的东西。”

Deogred尽力不去想这个杀人如麻的王者，手上有多少条兽人的性命。

战争已经过去很久，他的养父致力于维持种族间的和平，他不能摧毁这微弱的和平。

“而他以为那是爱。”精灵王笑着抚摸精灵的睡脸，“后来我想起来，我会对他有冲动，就是因为目击了他差点被士兵轮奸的凄惨样子。我常想，那时我要是晚点干涉，让他被人轮上几次，我也许会更想要他，要完了再把他扔给别人轮，而不用陪他玩什么傻乎乎的纯爱游戏。”

Deogred震惊了，几乎忘记了操干：“你……你是个疯子，他真的爱你。”  
养父用全身心爱着这个精灵王，而邪恶的精灵王，有着那样俊美无匹的容颜，却仿佛是一个落入精灵之城的恶魔。  
不，照他的说法，精灵也不是什么圣洁的存在，除了他的养父。除了他的养父。

精灵王望着年轻兽人，“他爱我，所以他会尽力满足我，就这点而言，我也爱他，看你这样操着他，即便你是我们俩的养子，我居然有些嫉妒。”精灵王继续抚摸爱人的脸，对着睡眠中的爱人，“我喜欢淫荡的小骚货，Telpe，好好服务你最喜欢的大鸡吧。”

精灵沉睡的肉体对爱人的指令做出了反应，他开始收紧口腔和内壁肌肉，两根大鸡吧同时受到挤压和抚慰，男人们舒服地叹气，加大了操弄的力度。

Deogred撞到了养父的骚点，引起精灵浑身的颤抖，就是那里，他明白，他着重攻击养父的前列腺，一点点把他推上欢愉的巅峰。  
我要你舒服，Ada，他想，即便你永远不会知道我爱你。

精灵开始痉挛，似乎又要去了，但是他的爱人还没有同意他，他更加贪婪地收紧屁眼和口腔，生理泪水流下来，口中不时发出性欲的哼唱：“嗯……嗯……哼嗯……”

屋内满是肉体撞击声和断续的呻吟声。

“Telpe，你做得很好，我允许你去。”精灵王轻声说。

精灵大师浑身汗湿，秀发粘在裸露的背上和肩头，被两根大屌串起来操弄了几百下，得到了允许，终于痉挛着，剧烈地、无声地去了。

Deogred用力地操了五十多下，翻着眼白，也被收缩的内壁拖过了巅峰，他射了他的养父满满一肚子的兽精，他撑住自己虚弱的身体，停了好一会，享受高潮的余韵，才慢慢地从成熟而诱人的裸体中退出。他努力调整紊乱的呼吸，他不能在混账王者的面前展现出虚弱的一面。

“就处男而言，干得不错。”精灵王毫不带感情地表扬了他，“兽人精液对精灵有催情的作用，他得发情一阵子。你明天去学校帮你Ada请个假，就说他要研究个东西，他们会理解的。”

Deogred呆愣着，精灵王从身下性感的嘴唇中拔出依然硬挺的鸡吧，脱了衣服，躺上床，从身后揽住他的养父，再不看他们呆立的养子。

年轻的兽人浑身汗湿，恍惚着离开，不忘帮他们关门。  
门外，他感觉到他Ada的灵魂醒来，火焰之魂轻轻地问：“是你吗，我的爱人？”

“是我，我在。”精灵王的坚挺就着浓浓的兽人精液操入了爱人的后穴，养父美丽的灵魂带着甜蜜的高潮余韵，快乐地颤抖着。

“求你，别离开我。”养父呻吟着，呢喃着。

“我不走，”精灵王亲吻着他汗湿的后颈，缓缓挺动着胯部，“别动，你累了，享受我，亲爱的。”

Deogred感受到精灵王黑色的灵魂和火焰之魂紧紧地缠绕在一起，再不分彼此。


	4. Gangbang Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很简单的np，一面打一面吃冰，和前面的车仑战比起来好温和，我果然最不舍得牌

被迫和邪恶的精灵王成为共犯，Deogred渐渐发现了一些以前并没有注意到的细节。

那天晚上，至高王在书房中看到一本来自Galadriel的新书，他皱了眉，絮叨：“这上面有那个女人的签名，还写着‘致我最爱的小银拳’？”

Celebrimbor正在检查Deogred的功课，精灵大师一边批改，一边和Deogred讲解，没理睬他，Gil-Galad一不做二不休把那本装祯精美的手工书拍到Celebrimbor面前，一脸不满地还想说些什么，Celebrimbor安抚了Deogred，小心地收起书说：“是‘Galadriel殿下’不是‘那个女人’，按照辈分，我永远是她‘最爱的小银拳’，我的侄子，你也该对她心存敬意。”

说得有理有据，Deogred抿嘴忍笑，至高王生气地回嘴，“你已经离开首府了，她还追着你不放，她又不是不知道我们的关系。”

“侄子……没人追着我不放。”Celebrimbor声音平静地说：“我正在辅导孩子学习，有什么话稍后再说。”

Deogred幸灾乐祸地看着混账精灵王吃瘪，他也看出来精灵王的脸上写满了“稍后老子一鸡吧操死你”，不禁有些担心。

就寝时间到了，Celebrimbor没让精灵王进他的房门，那个自大狂陛下在门口威胁：“你会后悔的！”在隔壁卧房看书的Deogred忍笑得差点憋死。

他的卧室门被打开了，Deogred超担心自己的贞洁，用书捂住了肌肉发达的胸，至高王走进来，挑着眉望他，一脸不屑：“臭小子，就算我来者不拒，我对未成年的男孩除了讨厌和无视没别的想法。”

我成年了。Deogred捂着胸，继续偷偷笑话他，他想起小时候，他什么都不懂的年代，这个长着漂亮皮囊的陛下也曾和养父一样温柔地对待他，而不是像现在这样……自从他们合谋操了他的养父一次，邪恶的精灵王发现了Deogred的能力是个实用的“情趣工具”，他几次三番要Deogred帮他让Celebrimbor发情，最过分的，一次在学校办公室，一次在图书馆偏馆。

那两次，Deogred不得不帮他们守门，听着里面养父压抑而性感的的“不行，不要…住手……嗯……嗯……哼嗯……嗯……嗯嗯……嗯。”和“嗯，……不行，不能在这里…哈啊……啊……好棒……好棒……好舒服……嗯，哈啊……哈啊，好深，啊，不可以，啊，啊，那里，啊，呀……好厉害。”他捂住耳朵，封闭自己的心灵，不去想养父的肉体被折腾成了什么姿势，努力让自己的身体平静下去。  
至高王操完了几发，整理着衣服，神清气爽地走出来，告诉他说：“都是我以前一直想操他的地方，而他总扭捏着不让干，说会被同事撞到，终于心愿达成。我怎么感谢你，儿子？”

Deogred皱眉，忙说“不用”。虽然帮忙做了坏事，但他没有再和混账君王一起操过自己的养父，堕落的坏事，有一次就好，他不能违背养父的教诲。

他渐渐发现，至高王在肉体上更依赖他的养父，混账君王用玩世不恭的态度和淫乱的私生活来掩盖这种依赖。

Deogred自小和养父生活在一起，他曾以为精灵都和他的养父一样，在肉体上绝对禁欲（除非是被他的心灵控制影响），但得知了至高王淫乱的一面后，他又不得不佩服精灵无限的体力：这家伙在外面操天操地，回家还要缠着养父操个不停，简直就是个没拴绳的泰迪，按道理子子孙孙早都一堆了，他至今都没搞出精命，也算是厉害，只能佩服至高王避孕经验和性经验一样丰富吧。

+

此时，至高王来到他床前，甩开长腿，一屁股坐在他床上，无奈地说：“啊，我好想和你一起操他，想个办法？”

“陛下，你就不能正常地，像个平常人家的爱人一样，爱我的Ada吗？”Deogred真诚地发问。

“没可能，那多无聊。”至高王回答，“再说没人能正常地爱一个费诺里安，看看你自己。”

Deogred想说，我是被你带坏的。但他深知并不是，在那之前，他就对养父动了歪点子，至高王不过是顺水推了一把。  
年轻的兽人没辩解，他说：“我决定离开Eregion了。”

“认真的？”混账王者惊讶了，陛下很少会有这样的表情，他拍了一把Deogred的头，“你想惹你Ada伤心。”

“不，如果我留在这里，继续帮你伤害他，我不知道我还会干出什么事来，陛下，我不想……”

“你就没想过，我对他做的事，是他愿意的？”至高王打断他，笑着摇头说，“小处男果然不懂成年人的情趣。”

Deogred瞪了他一眼：“感谢陛下，我不是处男了。”

“嗯嗯不用谢，”至高王说，“这样吧，我每隔五十年，会和你Ada一起去边境旅店‘风哭’住一阵子，下周我们就出发，路上一个月，留宿一个月。你有兴趣，就来，来过以后，你自己决定怎么看我和他的关系。”

“你找我去必定不是什么好事……”Deogred不安地说。

“不强迫你。算是我们送你的成年日礼物，儿子。”至高王的大手揉了他的头，站起来，走了。

+

Eregion的边境随着至高王势力蔓延到了雾山东边的森林和山脉，过去要一个多月的时间，Deogred等他们走了，又犹豫了两周，做好了准备，锁好了门，也踏上了旅途。

他知道，他的离开，会让讨厌他的人们开心得放鞭炮。

“风哭”是一个著名的老旅店，这边的守军、来往的商贩，住客，全都是各色的人类，少数长寿的住民知道，这里每过五十年，总有这么一个月，传说中的精灵王会带着自己最中意的漂亮婊子，来给大家一起享用。

人类不知道的是，两百年来，这个婊子全是同一位，他们最多只能想到，精灵王有特定的口味，所以他总会带来一个肌肉线条完美、四肢修长，面容俊美、有着柔滑黑发、蒙着眼的婊子。

Deogred踏入旅店，先是听到淫靡的喘息声和嘶吼声，然后见到的是一众人类粗暴地轮奸自己养父的场面：两个男人正一上一下操着他，不大不小的鸡吧在他后庭进出，美丽的养父蒙着眼，柔顺的长发上满是精液，他正坐在下面那个男人的鸡吧上，也被身后的男人操着，他主动地摆动胯部，让他们进入得更深，他修长的手指一边一个撸动着另两个男人的鸡吧，这时，第五个操着他嘴的男人喊叫一声，射了，便退出来，让身后的人补上，在那短暂的间隙，他的养父用变调的性感嗓音喊：“小骚货的嘴巴小穴空着！给我鸡吧！给我……嗯嗯……”他被一根大鸡吧塞满了嘴，他贪婪地摆动头部，吞吐着，继续被男人们的鸡吧操弄着，他圣洁而淫乱的样子引起一阵赞美、辱骂和哄笑。

Deogred气血上涌，想拔出武器阻止这一切，一只有力的大手把他的手和刀都按了回去：“别破坏这平和的场面，儿子。”

Gil-Galad一直在一边看着，他用力地把Deogred压着肩膀拖去了一边，轮奸的男人们继续挺动着，排队的几十号人们也贪婪地撸着鸡吧，也许没人注意到穿着人类衣服的Deogred是个此地不多见的兽人。

“你是恶魔……你是恶魔……”Deogred又羞又恼，尽力不去看大堂正中的养父雪白的、满是精液和抓痕的诱人肉体，“你身体里住着Melkor的灵魂！”他对精灵王咬牙切齿地说。

他耳边捕捉到轮奸中的淫荡话语：“小骚货太美了，是不是有些像那个费诺里安？”“都说了精灵都长一样了……操，操你，要射了！”“做梦都想操Celebrimbor大师啊，大师讲课时候穿那么多，连脖子都不露，那么贞洁，要是能压在身下捏着大师的奶子往死里操，啊，好紧，好紧，这婊子又在夹了，真是榨精便器！”和他美丽养父发出的“嗯……嗯……哈啊……要去了……小骚货要去了……给我，给我精液，给我……”  
Deogred想要集中精神用精神控制阻止这一切，他相信他的养父是被比他更厉害的人操纵了，但他却发现自己无法影响那些强奸犯的思维……反而差点被在场的“操我，操我，我爱鸡吧，我是婊子”的淫乱思想影响，他浑身发热，不可抵抗的性欲一股一股袭击他，他几乎站立不稳，这么强的心灵力量，这是……养父本人？  
“省点力气，小子。”精灵王不在意地笑笑说：“我的体内是Morgoth，那你的体内是哪个圣洁的精灵？我的儿子，这种思想本身，就是你的族群永不会得到尊敬和理解的原因。”

Deogred怒得挥拳打他，他有力的拳头被至高王不费力的挡下，一把拧到背后：“轮奸盛宴期间不得动武，不然你以为他们为什么会放兽人进来？小心我让人砍了你的脑袋。”

Deogred又气又疼，不得不大口喘息，Gil-Galad的贴身卫兵走上前，被至高王挥退了，说：“我教儿子，别过来。”

转头，对着被他的蛮力压倒的Deogred，至高王居高临下地说：“你Ada教过你，这和灵魂、肤色、种族无关，任何一个族群都有好人和坏人，从来没有精灵的灵魂就一定是好，而兽人的灵魂就一定是坏的道理。如果连你自己都认识不到这一点，那么你Ada毕生所倡导的平等永远只是一句空话，你看，”他掰过Deogred的头，强迫他去看轮奸的场面，“看那些操他的男人，有多少是精灵之友，有多少是我们自己人，有多少是信奉Morgoth的异族，所有在战场上拼得你死我活的人们都被费诺里安的肉体所蛊惑，没有人能抗拒他。这里没有好人、也没有坏人，只有最原始的性欲，这方面，所有生灵都是一样的。我的儿子，”他笑出来，“一般我不会亲自参与这事，但这次我愿意为你破例，我再问你一句，一起操他？

Deogred愣愣地望着旅店的中心，那个满是精液、淫液和汗水的精灵。

他的养父凄惨万分，被操得肛门洞开，四肢颤抖，却依然美丽无比，他已经被人托举起来，两根大鸡吧分别从前后进入，像没有明天那样操干着，他被人射了精液的嘴巴空闲了，一面吞着精液，一面大声地淫叫：“操我，我是你们所有人的婊子，操我，好……啊……哈啊……操到了，大鸡吧好厉害，啊……哈啊……啊……我离不开大鸡吧……给我……给我……哈啊……啊。”

Deogred想上去和所有人拼命，但他想证明什么呢？他想，人们只会对着他的尸体说，一个邪恶的兽人闯入了Eregion的边境，试图打扰这里的平和。

他呆看了许久，美丽的Ada已经被操射了三次，发泄完的男人把他扔到地上的精液和淫液中。一个三米高的壮汉走上前，拉起了他的头发，肮脏的大嘴不停地亲吻无力呻吟的精灵，这个壮汉身上有食人妖的血液，丑陋异常，大鸡吧比精灵的上臂还要粗长，众目睽睽下，他把精灵从后面托举起来，完全打开，没有任何扩张，硕大的鸡吧一口气插进了满是精液的淫洞。  
他的Ada痛苦地哭喊了一声，勃起的鸡吧软了下去。

没人想和食人妖比赛鸡吧大小，人们后退到一边，望着非人的大鸡吧把小婊子平坦的肚子操到变形。

精灵带着哭腔呻吟了许久，大鸡吧不顾一切地进出着，看上去像是一场凌迟酷刑，精灵被操得奄奄一息，肛门完全没有了皱褶，头垂在胸前，长发遮面，口水流下来，修长白皙的四肢和软绵绵的鸡吧无力地抖动。

Deogred想挣脱，但邪恶的君王牢牢制住他，让他动弹不得。

“没有费诺里安婊子吃不下的鸡吧。”至高王说，“耐心，小家伙。”

一百多下的抽插后，他的Ada开始淫荡地呻吟，他被操到口水流了一地，四肢不正常地痉挛着，鸡吧重新硬了，他咧嘴，淫荡地舔着嘴唇，痴傻地笑着，表情看上去又疼又爽，呻吟着“操我，操我…啊…哈啊，嗯。”没多久就像个坏掉的娃娃一样，用力仰头，拼命摆动臀部，甩着鸡吧射了。“夹得真紧，小婊子。”半食人妖粗声粗气地夸奖。  
精灵悲惨地射精后，依然被手臂粗细的大鸡吧无情地抽插着，迅速操上了可怕的连续高潮，他一面淫叫，一面求饶：“要死了……要死了……肚子……肚子要被操穿了……好……小婊子好爽……好棒，好舒服……嗯……哈啊……要……要死了……又……又要去了……去了……去了……去了去了去了啊啊啊啊啊！！”他激烈摆动臀部，来了一次干高潮，肛门流出大量淫液，小鸡吧射了一些水滴出来。

“看他享受的样子。”精灵王在他身后，带着情欲在他耳边说，“怎样，儿子，想好了没有？”

Deogred硬得发痛的鸡吧差点射出来，他感觉到养父的神志在哭泣也在微笑，他不想去弄懂那是什么意思，他颤抖着，说：“我考虑一下。”

精灵王没有逼他，带他去楼上房间，安排他住下。

轮奸持续下去，晚间也没有休息，凌晨和午时，Ada会被简单冲洗，然后继续被操，有时负责清洗他的士兵也会操他，他们恶意地用水管猛冲他的肛门，把他灌成孕夫的样子，再直接操进去，听他求饶和淫叫，踩他的肚子，让他当众排泄着高潮。中途Deogred想去给Ada送吃的，被精灵王的士兵拦住，说：“那婊子吃精液就可以。”

Deogred有冲动想问他们：知不知道那“婊子”是Arda之上最博学的精灵大师？他造福了多少人，你们中的多少人，是因为他才有如今的幸福生活？

但是他问不出口。

精灵王对外宣称，那只是一个无足轻重的、用来与民同乐的骚婊子，在不见血的前提下，免费操。

他听到楼下连续的淫叫和求饶后，一阵震耳欲聋的哄笑传来：“尿了！婊子的小鸡吧又尿了，哦，好甜美，这段时间只喝了精液和果汁，连尿都是香的，看，他被插到尿个不停！居然肛门高潮了，舒服吧，婊子！”

然后是断断续续地：“不要……不要了……不能……要死了……啊……哈啊，操我……操死我……鸡吧，鸡吧好美……”

Deogred放弃地回到自己的房间，捂住耳朵：Ada。他哭着问，Ada，为什么要这样对待你自己，你明明知道他对你有那样邪恶的欲望，你为什么不能离开他？Ada……

一片嘈杂中，他清楚地听到他的Ada回答他：不要哭，我最爱的小家伙，Gil-Galad守护着这里，只要能终结战争，我受这点罪，又算是什么呢？

Deogred哭了一个晚上，第二天，他发了一天呆，直到第五天，他大步下楼，用有力的肩膀挤开了淫乱的人群，他弯腰拥抱着最心爱的Ada，然后亲吻他。

Ada依然蒙着眼睛，他的鸡吧软着，这是轮奸大会的最后一周的第一天，今天精灵从早上开始便进入不了状态，被人操着打骂了几次。他流着泪，勉强服务着每个人。

此时，他的心知道自己的孩子来了，精灵温柔地回吻他。

有人骂骂咧咧说Deogred插队，但看到他是个身高马大的强兽人，没有再说什么。

Deogred的大舌头伸入了Ada的口腔，那里满是精液，但依然圣洁和甜美，仿佛费诺里安传说中被黑魔法诅咒的身体，永远都不会被玷污。他深吻着他最爱的Ada，他迟疑着，伸手掏出了自己的大鸡吧，和他Ada的阴茎对在一起，用大手一起撸动，他的Ada难耐地哼出来，柔软的阴茎渐渐抬头。我会让你舒服的，Ada。Deogred忍着泪，装作不认识他，冰冷地问：“兽人的精液能让你彻底发情，婊子，你想要吗？”

给我，给我，求你给我，发情后，就不会那么痛了。他的Ada回答他，蒙眼的绸带下有泪流下。

一只大手搭上了精灵裸露的肩膀。精灵王来到他身后，面对Deogred，他对所有人说：“一起操这个婊子，见证我们种族间的合作。”

Deogred快被恶心吐了，他的鸡吧硬得不行，他快被自己恶心吐了。

他点点头。

他们托起他，一前一后夹住了美丽的精灵，几乎一样大小的粗大鸡吧对准了精灵的蜜洞，Gil-Galad让他先插入，他皱着眉，毫无困难地进去后，精灵王掰开爱人的臀瓣，顺着交合的地方探入了龟头，然后一挺腰，整根没入。

Celebrimbor仰头，无声地尖叫，他被他最爱的两根鸡吧猛地插硬了。

Deogred也觉得舒畅无比，他和他的两位养父，从来没有这样紧密地结合过。

精灵王的硕大和Ada的内壁一起温柔地挤压并抚慰着他悲伤的、离别的心。

他们的灵魂纠缠在一起，Celebrimbor被他们托举着，上下颠簸，鸡吧一前一后地抽插他最柔软的内里。

这是捕猎，也是战争，在这里，只能进攻，不能后退，Deogred埋头在他Ada精致的锁骨间，不想让任何人看到他在流泪。

他喘息着，在心里说：“我爱你，啊……啊，我爱你，我此生唯一的Ada，我感谢你养育了我，但我不能再陪伴你了，我……终会死去，我不能再让你为我伤心。我爱你……我爱你啊……”

他眷恋他的柔软，他的包容，他想到他小时候，Ada微笑着拿着玩具陪他玩，教他识字。Ada为了微不足道的他，为千夫所指，受了那么多伤害，放弃了那么多荣誉和地位。

“不要哭，不要难受，我的小家伙，我尊重你的决定，我们是一家人，我们的灵魂永远会在一起。”Ada摸索着，亲吻他，吻掉了他的泪，他带着情欲，回吻他的Ada，挺动下体，Ada在他的唇齿间发出喘息和压抑的淫叫。

Ada为了这个世间，连尊严都可以不要，Deogred不知道微不足道的自己，还有什么可以抱怨的。

“喊出来，婊子。”他抬起头，已经没有了眼泪，他压低嗓音，用兽人的粗声调冰冷地说，“我操得你舒服，就喊出来，这里谁都操过你，骚货，不要装什么贞洁。”

精灵王望着他，坏笑了一下，用他优美低沉的嗓音接下去说：“叫出来，小骚货，我喜欢听你叫。”

Ada勾着Deogred的肩膀，往后仰头，靠在精灵王宽阔的肩膀上，口水流下来，内壁不停地收缩：“你们，啊，操得……啊……哈啊……啊……嗯，好舒服……两根鸡吧好厉害……好棒……小骚货，要去了……要去了……求你们，让我去。”

精灵王轻吻他的耳尖，说：“想去几次都可以，我美丽的婊子。”

“看啊，小婊子要被兽人和精灵王一起操射了，太淫荡了。”围观的人们一脸淫欲，拼命撸动着鸡吧。

他和精灵王默契地攻击他的骚点，Ada痉挛着，激烈摆动着臀部，尖叫着去了。  
Deogred承受着Ada内壁不要命的收缩，他以为自己会被拖过巅峰，但看来他的耐力好了很多，他忍住了，沉下心，继续抽插敏感的骚穴，精灵王则一面操，一面轻轻抚摸精灵的胸和腰肢，吻他汗湿的脸。他们前后抽插了没到一分钟，他的Ada又用力收缩着下体，嘴里喃喃着：“又要……又要去了，好美……最爱的两根大鸡吧……啊，哈啊……哈……啊，嗯，好美，好酸……骚货又要……又要，嗯，啊……去了去了去了！！”

他短时间内两次剧烈泄身，丧失了大部分的力气，有气无力地挂在强壮的男人中间，红唇微张，流着口水，处于半梦半醒的状态。  
周围的人羡慕地望着精灵王和兽人在衣服下鼓起的肌肉，和他们在诱人蜜洞间肆意进出的大屌，人们继续撸动自己的鸡吧，好几个人骂着脏话射了。

在充满了淫欲和肉体撞击声的室内，Deogred体内的血液沸腾了。

小婊子，他想，小婊子，在我的身下，好好服侍我，不许睡过去。  
Ada的骚点被他们无情地攻击，虚弱的精神被他强制唤醒，只能呻吟着醒转过来，Gil-Galad推了他一下，他收紧手臂，爱恋地吻住了Deogred，呢喃着：“年轻人，你好棒，啊…哈啊……操得我好舒服……继续，不要停……”下体又开始新一轮的夹紧。  
Deogred可以想像，一个被操到浑身酸软的美丽精灵，赤裸地被两根大鸡吧抽插，肛门的淫水不停地滴下，精灵还摆着腰肢，迎合男人的抽插，一脸淫荡地，主动地向粗犷威武的强兽人索吻，不停地咽下他俩的口水。  
这个淫靡的场景增加了室内的温度，不少撸射过几次的男人又硬了。  
Deogred伸手打精灵的白屁股：“骚货，只是兽人的口水就能让你发情。”

精灵淫靡地哼着，说着“谢谢，谢谢，我还要，给我”，上面和下面的小穴都无度地索求着更多。

他们淫乱地操弄了几百下后，Celebrimbor的内壁抽搐着，他的淫叫被兽人的大舌头堵在了口腔，他有了第三次绝顶高潮，高潮后一直在痉挛，内壁脱离了精神的控制而疯狂收缩，Deogred终于被他夹射了，他吼了一声，大量的兽精射入了精灵的体内。至高王及时拔了出来，让精灵跪着，他骂着，对着精灵美丽的脸把自己撸了出来，这时候，射入体内的兽人精液开始发生化学作用，美丽的精灵开始真正地发情，他对所有人掰开自己的臀瓣和肛门，摇晃着雪白的臀部，哭着，祈求着：“不要让我的骚穴空着，小骚货，小骚货要鸡吧！给我鸡吧！”

他的空虚很快被两根新鲜的鸡吧满足了，口腔也立刻被填满。

Deogred喘息着走去一边，周围的人崇敬地望着他，窃窃私语：“兽人和我们也没什么两样。”“得了吧，你的鸡吧可没那么大。”“好想被他和精灵王一起干一下……”

他不愿意再听下去了，他像丢了魂一样，被精灵王拉去隔壁喝酒。

他喝着，望着精灵王看过了千年悲欢的蓝眼睛，纠结的心情和沸腾的兽血渐渐平息。

他不恨他了。他明白了。

他的Ada终将面对更多的邪恶，精灵王为了对抗邪恶，将自己变为了最大的恶。

“城里说了那么多次的撤军，我想你是不会撤了。”Deogred幽幽地说。

精灵王听了，好笑地摇头：“他们做梦。”

“也是。我相信我的族群现在无力和你们做对，但以后就不好说了。”Deogred轻声说。

“过好当下，你永远是我俩的儿子，”精灵王给他倒酒，隔壁传来的阵阵淫叫声中，王者又问，“我知道拦不住你，你走之前，再去操几发？”

“不了，”Deogred的鸡吧差点又抬头，他勉强忍住，“操过费诺里安，没有人能忘掉他的骚穴，我领教了两次，事不过三，在上瘾之前，我要走。我Ada还指望我找个相爱的姑娘，以后生一堆小孩。”他一口干了酒，放下酒杯，说，“我可不想变成你这鬼样，陛下。”

精灵王毫不犹豫地，笑着拍了他的脑袋，就像对付他小时候不听话那样，他说：“Eregion和我们随时欢迎你和你的家人，儿子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （弄脏牌辛苦养大的兽人小天使好有趣，2020年的我很吃虫太花了大量笔墨追求的众生平等，超爱兽人章节啊！星星说干就干好爷们！早一年我就不可能接受，这大概就是人生吧  
> （不，你只是想看新鲜鸡吧操牌


	5. Annatar x Celebrimbor x Gil-Galad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 透明奸和简单的双龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （大眼的好处在于他可以违背一切物理定律直接开干，不会有弱智剧情思维跳出来影响我ghs的心）

白衣Maia以透明灵体状态进入了他梦寐以求的宅子。

独自居住的精灵大师已经睡了。精灵卷翘好看的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，笔直的鼻梁下，红润的嘴唇是那样安静又诱人。

“Telpe…”

Maia慢慢去到了他的床上，俯身，小心地亲吻他的额头，鼻尖和唇，精灵用最动听的嗓音呻吟了。  
Maia的灵体状态是透明的，所以只能看到柔软的床因为他的重量而陷下去了一些。

因为这个吻，精灵大师梦到了英俊的精灵王Gil-Galad。他梦到他宽阔的双肩，强壮的肌肉，和他有力的手臂，正搂着他，抚摸他。

Maia进入了他的梦境，用他的fea温暖他的身体和心灵。

“Telpe…我要你……我渴求你……”

Maia脱去了他的睡裤，把他的修长双腿分开。精灵大师勃起了。

“进来，Gil-Galad，进来，哦，我好寂寞，我好想你……”

精灵梦到爱人的巨大撑开他紧致的甬道。

“啊……”他弓起了腰，喉头发出细碎的呻吟。

Maia用温柔的眼神望着他。  
以防万一，他并没有显现形态，而是依然保持着隐身。他用他透明的大阴茎进入了他，一点一点地操开了他。

“好紧……Telpe……啊，一看就是少有性经验。我亲爱的大师。你心爱的王者，因为我的到来，气走了很久呢。”

Gil-Galad上次来访，还是二十多年前，Celebrimbor潜心钻研学术，空窗至今，Annatar一直在他身边陪伴，他们是最好的朋友和搭档。贞洁的Celebrimbor大师对所有人保持着礼貌和矜持，他们从没有能够迈过朋友的界限。

Maia爱着精灵，因为他们的灵魂是如此相近。

身下的精灵被他操弄着，fea渐渐发出光芒。

Maia想，他们本就是一体，今天，他来亲手促成这个结合。

他觊觎他的灵魂，费诺里安的灵魂在快乐时会发出光芒。

那是他想要据为己有的光芒。

平时一起工作，他越发感觉精灵穿的衣服太多，对于Maia而言，身体就是衣服，穿多少都没有区别，像Celebrimbor这样美丽的灵魂，不应该包裹在厚重的衣服之下，甚至不应该被这美丽的躯体所累。

在精灵宽大的床上，透明的他操着熟睡的他，精灵的阴茎开始流出前液。

如果这里有人，会看到这个阿尔达之上最博学的大师，性感的屁股对着天花板，不停耸动，双腿被折到肩头，腰几乎对折，肛门洞开，流着淫水，舌头无意识地吸吮着什么，满身潮红发着情，因为他们看不见隐身的Maia，Maia用学自Melkor的性交技术，打桩一样狠操着他，用透明的“手指”抽插着精灵的喉咙。

他透明的“阴茎”可以膨胀到精灵的手臂或者大腿粗细，去到他体内任意的深度和角度。难道不比至高王的阴茎要好用吗？

“哦，Gil-Galad，你好猛，好大，好厉害，啊，哈啊，哈啊。”精灵恍惚着说，“好深，操我，操我，对，就是那里。”

“喊我陛下。”Maia稍稍拔出了手指，命令道。  
他透明的眼睛望着精灵被操开的湿润甬道，那里面，每一个皱褶，每一处隐秘，都被他贪婪地视奸着。

“陛下，吾王，我是你的子民，使用我，对的，就这样，啊，哈啊，啊啊，哈啊，啊，啊，求你……啊……哈啊……好舒服，让我去……”精灵迫不及待地淫叫着。

“说我爱你。”他满意地插入手指，重新用性交的动作抽插他的口腔。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，爱你。”精灵的香舌舔着他的手指，含糊地说。

“你好乖，Telpe，在人前那么圣洁，在我面前，却像一个最下贱的男妓、婊子，一条发情的母狗。”

“是的，我是你的男妓，你的婊子，你的母狗，母狗要去，啊……哈啊，要去了…啊，母狗要去了……求你……”他在梦中毫不犹豫地地说。  
Maia这才发现，平日端庄禁欲的精灵大师对他心爱的至高王居然这样放得开，他不禁嫉妒起来，还好，现在这淫荡的一面全都属于他了。

“去吧。”掌控了一切的Maia轻声告诉他。

精灵淫叫着，“…我……啊……哈啊……好痒，操到了…到了嗯……哈啊……啊，给我，给我，要去了，哈啊……啊，去了，去了，去了！”

精灵被操射了。一道一道的白浊喷在他平坦的小腹上，也有一些穿过Maia透明的形态，喷射到床上。

Maia不会疲倦，他把他翻过去，从背后进入，继续猛烈地抽插他，精灵很快进入连续射精的状态，嗓子喊到嘶哑，眼睛爽到只剩眼白。他连续去了五次，卵袋射空了，最后一次是激烈的干高潮，精灵浑身抽搐，柔嫩的肛门仿佛被魔法或者鬼魂的法力残忍地扩张开，完全合不拢，舌头在嘴边无意识地舔舐，发丝凌乱，满身是他自己或是干燥或是潮湿的精液。

这时，Maia终于稍稍满意自己的杰作，他离开巅峰也不远了，他重新把他翻转过来，搂在怀中，加快了抽插，越来越快，越来越暴虐，越来越不受控制。精灵在睡梦中哭喊着，过度敏感的身体再去了一次，两次……内壁收缩到不要命的程度，Maia看到了灵魂中的光，他用自己的火光追逐着精灵那道亮眼的光。

在掠夺的快感中，Maia再无法维持安全的透明形态，终于具现出身着白袍的高大人形，只见他深色的大鸡吧高速地在精灵被他蹂躏过度的甬道中进出，带出无数淫水，卵袋打在精灵美好的臀部，发出阵阵声响。他想延长双方第一次的快感，他尽力在忍耐。

“嗯……哈啊……嗯……啊，哈啊……啊，啊，啊，啊，啊……”精灵翻起了眼白，肌肉再次收紧，双腿不自觉地缠上了Maia的腰肢，把他拉得更近。

“好紧，好舒服，再去一次，Telpe，和我一起，和我一起，我要到了……到了……到了……”他闭上眼，感受卵袋的收缩，挺腰——

背后有冰冷的长剑搭上了他的喉咙，有力的手一把拉住他的头发，拽得头皮生疼，面前的Celebrimbor睁开了眼睛，双腿紧紧地缠着他。  
他动弹不得。

“Annatar大师，辛苦你耕耘了，能让你显型，也是不容易，我还以为你能射点透明精液出来，”Maia背后冰冷的声音来自精灵王本人，Gil-Galad有力的手一直拽着他的头发，低声说，“当年你被那只叫Huan的大狗操到只能求饶的事迹，我帮你来回顾一下。”

他想起那条Vala的狗在美丽又淫荡的Luthien的命令下，用一人高的狗鸡吧把他从头到尾操穿到喉管的经历，差点骂出来。

只有Melkor懂得如何快速修补他，所以能毁坏他的只有Melkor，现在他不在……  
一旦被毁掉，独自重塑身体是很耗费精力和时间的事，Maia不得不举起双手告饶，他的鸡吧在临门一脚前被吓软了，他不敢动，软掉的鸡吧依然留在Celebrimbor温暖潮湿的蜜洞中。

Celebrimbor小心地挪动了自己的身体，压抑着呻吟，离开了Maia，他双颊绯红，轻轻拔出了蜜洞中的鸡吧，带出一股淫水。  
Maia不敢去看精灵裸露的下体，他不想激怒身后杀人不眨眼的精灵王。

“陛下，听我解释……我察觉大师近来工作压力很大，睡眠颠倒，所以来查探一下……”

和Celebrimbor对视一眼，精灵王笑了，Celebrimbor用睡袍遮住了自己的下体，轻声说：“这不是你跑来强暴我的理由。Annatar。”

“这不是强暴，你并没有拒绝我，你，一个强大的读心者，主动对我敞开了梦境。”性欲衰落，Annatar的智商回到自己脑子里，他大着胆子，对精灵王说，“你既然在，为什么不早出声？我明白了，你们设了陷阱……”

“嗯这是最傻的情色陷阱，精虫上脑的你不是傻兮兮地中招了吗？”Gil-Galad锋利的剑刃在Maia洁白的脖子上留下血痕，王者说，“你操了此地最强大的精灵王Gil-Galad唯一的爱人，你想付出什么代价合适一点？”

“唯一的爱人？”Maia按习惯反唇相讥，“你在外面……”

精灵王拉下了他一把银发，连带头皮和血污，Maia呼痛，精灵王再次拉住他的头发，剑下移，到了Maia裸露的腿间，对准了他软掉的鸡吧：“很好，你也会觉得痛，我一刀下去，你这玩意长出来还有这么长吗？我很想试试。”

Maia又气又怕，浑身颤抖。

Celebrimbor阻止了精灵王，“算了，Gil-Galad，明天下令驱逐他就是了，犯不着……”

Maia哀伤地望着心爱的精灵，但他不敢冒然开口，他的命根在精灵王的剑下。

精灵王笑着，说：“我给你次机会，Annatar大师……”他拉住Maia的头发，让他直视Celebrimbor，“想要他，就再操一次。”

Maia不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你说什么？”

“你也知道大师压力大，那就用你没用的鸡吧好好服务他。”精灵王松开了他的头发，收回了剑，“操得不好，你立刻带着鸡吧滚出Eregion，操得好，以后我不在，大师的身体就交给你了，随你怎么操。”

Maia难以置信地望他。

Celebrimbor脸有些红：“我……有点累了，放过他吧，侄子。”

Gil-Galad不再理睬Maia，转而过去拥抱他的爱人，他把Celebrimbor揽在怀中，亲吻着他的耳尖，一手撩起Celebrimbor的睡袍下摆，逼着他对着Annatar打开双腿，精灵王的长手指轻轻触摸精灵湿滑的肛门，他说：“亲爱的，抬起屁股，你看他已经不行了，我来。”

意识到精灵王要当着自己的面做爱，Maia第一反应是回避。但Celebrimbor优雅的体态和白皙的长腿吸引着他。他体内的灵魂更加在召唤着他。

精灵大师像被蛊惑一样，转过了身体，趴在床上，对精灵王翘起了白屁股，他的脸对着Maia，Annatar在那上面看到的是伤感和期待。

精灵王掏出硕大，毫无前戏，直接操了进去，开始挺动。

Celebrimbor舒服地呻吟着，他已经射空了，他纯粹用内壁感受着爱人的巨大，他灰色的眼睛祈求而无助地望着Maia。

Maia不自觉地硬了。

Celebrimbor被身后的精灵王推到了Maia怀中，像是受到了什么指令，精灵低头含住了他的鸡吧。

Maia吸了一口气，逃逸的快感重新回到了他的脑内。

火焰的灵魂，就在那么近又那么远的地方，他感觉到他了。

“为什么，Telpe，为什么？为什么要为了满足精灵王的欲望做到这个地步？你明知你不是他的唯一……”  
Maia轻声地，用灵魂问。

“你也一样，Annatar。”精灵的心回答他。  
精灵专心于舔弄，他非常熟练，即便舔着他的鸡吧，精灵的脸依然如此美丽而圣洁。  
“射给我，射给我，我知道你快去了。”

Maia无力呻吟着，仰头，射在了他的嘴里。

不出意料受到了精灵王的嘲笑。

Maia不服气地解释：“我都操了整个前半夜……”

精灵王笑着操了一会，让Maia把自己撸硬。

不用他下令，看到平时禁欲的大师如此淫荡地吞食他的精液，一滴不漏地咽了下去，他早就控制不住自己了，他很快对着大师的脸硬了。

精灵王命令他躺下，他被性欲蛊惑，心一横，照做。

精灵王拔了阴茎出来，让Celebrimbor的肉穴对准了Maia的鸡吧，他按着精灵的腿，让他对着鸡吧坐了下去。阴茎穿越括约肌的同时，Maia和精灵同时呻吟出来。而精灵王，他来到Celebrimbor的身后，边吻他，边脱掉了他的睡袍，精灵大师完全赤裸了，Maia呆呆地望着他粉色的小乳头，感受他内壁的紧致，几乎忘记动作。

精灵王打了Celebrimbor挺翘的臀部，让他上下骑乘起Annatar的鸡吧，在Celebrimbor压抑的淫叫声中，精灵王的大龟头顶上了他们交合的地方，性感地哼了一声，一用力，直接插了进去。

Annatar沉溺在美丽的火焰灵魂间的交合之中，这样，似乎温暖灵魂中被打入了黑色而冷硬的锲子。

他和Celebrimbor同时大声呻吟出来。

他……他正在和无耻的精灵王一起操这个世界上最美丽和圣洁的大师……

这让他想到以前和Melkor一起操干Maitimo的时光。  
但依然有哪里不一样了，他对Maitimo并没有感情，对Telpe，他稍微有些认真……不，他是认真的。

他爱他的灵魂。他的第一次是被Vala强奸，那之后也是，不是被强奸，就是强奸别人，他从未知道爱也能脱离肉体的范围。

那时候Melkor掌握着一切节奏，而现在，掌握节奏的，是一个本应该无害的精灵王。邪恶的王者操纵着他们的肉体，却让他更清晰地意识到他用灵魂爱着面前连灵魂都在忧伤，却依然在燃烧自己的最后一个费诺里安。

Gil-Galad，Ereinion，他的灵魂中，有什么东西，像极了Melkor。

Annatar闭上眼，让自己不要多想，单纯享受Celebrimbor内壁的挤压。

精灵应该已经很累了，但只要他的爱人发着情，他便会配合。

Annatar带着爱怜，开始挺腰。

Celebrimbor被身下两根大鸡吧操得翻了白眼，开始淫叫：“操我，操我，啊……哈啊，好，好厉害，操到了，好，好棒……”

Gil-Galad伸手抚摸爱人的乳尖和喉部，Celebrimbor意识不清地呢喃着，不住攀上高峰，Annatar伸手抚摸他柔软的腰肢，引发Celebrimbor的颤抖，他们不停地操着他，仿佛天地间从没有这样美好的事情。

Gil-Galad开始深吻Celebrimbor，几乎无视了Maia的存在。

但Maia的灵魂感到那样满足，也许，他想，也许这才是正确的。

Celebrimbor是属于这个世界的。

他的肉体和灵魂，是属于所有人的。

他本不该指望能占为己有。他永远只能和别人共享他。

汹涌的快感中，他情不自禁带着颤音喊出来：“Telpe，我爱你，我爱你……从第一眼看到，我便爱上你了……”

精灵正迷醉地和爱人接吻，听到他的话，Celebrimbor愣了，Gil-Galad则用鸡吧顶了他两下，精灵大师被爱人轻轻按在Maia结实的胸膛前，继续无力地淫叫着，Maia托起他的脸，温柔地，然后掠夺地吻他。

身上的精灵王看着他们激吻，眼神暗下去，他起了杀心，Maia感觉到了，王者不露声色，安静地搂着Celebrimbor，继续挺胯操他。

在死亡的恐惧中，Maia的快感不停地攀升着。他和精灵王、和他们心爱的精灵大师共有了一个节奏。

这节奏是那样和谐，一切本该如此。

精灵王撑在他们上方，不再看他。王者低头，舔吻Celebrimbor裸露的肩背，Celebrimbor完全被禁锢在两具强壮的肉体之间，只能任他们上下的操干和索求。

“瞧你，被人双龙总会更容易进入状态。”Gil-Galad轻言：“我允许你自由地去，淫乱的叔叔。”  
漫漫长夜过去，东方已经出现亮光，精灵听从了，再次经历了一次肛门高潮，鸡吧没有硬起来，却轻易地攀上了后庭的连续巅峰，Gil-Galad毫无怜惜地操他，边用大手抚摸在高潮中颤抖的精灵，呢喃着：“我喜欢看你和别的男人性交，如果可以，我可以让全阿尔达的生物来操你，叔叔，你性交和你工作时一样迷人，我喜欢观赏你索取快乐的贪婪表情，对，就像这样，很好，Telpe，很好。”他吻着精灵满是泪痕的侧脸，舌头舔过他的耳廓，Celebrimbor迷醉地高潮着，Annatar情不自禁地吻他的另一边侧脸，Telpe一面流泪，一面被欢愉彻底吞噬。

又操了几十下后，Maia被淫乱的场面和精灵内壁肌肉的紧缩拖过了高峰，他闷哼着，射在精灵大师体内，却不愿意拔出，依然搂着他颤抖的，汗湿的身体，吻着他，让他不要担心：我在，Telpe，不要怕，我会陪伴你。

不久，精灵王也被连续的内壁收缩送上了巅峰，他捏着Celebrimbor白皙的脖子，几次用力挺腰，射在了里面，然后拔了鸡吧出来，依然拽着Celebrimbor的脖子，让他帮自己清理鸡吧，Annatar爱怜地望着精灵大师被操干得颤抖不止的肉体缓缓离开自己的身体，他想抚摸他挺翘诱人的臀部，又有些害怕性格诡异的精灵王。

“不错，干得很好，叔叔。”精灵王享受着爱人的服务，Annatar望着精灵一时间合不拢的肛门，大量精液顺着腿根和肌肉的曲线流了下来，滴在床单上，他又硬了。

精灵王注意到在一边呆看的Maia：“你不会只敢玩迷奸吧，你连当着我的面碰他都不敢，还敢说爱他？”

Celebrimbor舔干净了他的大鸡吧，瞪了他坏心眼的男友一眼。

Celebrimbor大师应该休息，Annatar并没有被激怒而动作。他没想到精灵王收拾了一下，抚摸着爱人的脸，兴致勃勃地说：“转换战场，一会你们去学校，我也去，继续玩。”

Annatar想冒死抗议，Celebrimbor不安地望着精灵王：“今天我有课，很重要……”

“那最好不过了。”精灵王变戏法一样掏出一根假鸡吧，不由分说插入爱人的后庭，“就这样上课去，我等你。至于你，”他对着Annatar说，“我还没决定要不要在全境驱逐你，有什么本事就用来服务我们的大师，看你的表现。”

Celebrimbor有些不好意思地看看Maia，不安地夹紧了肛门，呻吟了一声。至高王低头亲吻他的唇，安抚着他的乳头和腹肌，轻声问他：“很想要吧，不要装了，瞧你，射不出来还发着骚……我找人来一起喂饱你，不好吗，小骚货？”

白衣Maia发现精灵王只把他当成了一根用来开发Celebrimbor后庭的假鸡吧。而他竟然很乐于扮演这个角色，能够享受把脑子都射出去的高潮，还能操到一直想操的精灵，这样在恐惧中彻底堕落的感觉是Melkor在的时候才有过的。他怀念这种感觉，尝试过一次，永远不会忘记。

他希望精灵王不要太过分，但内心又隐隐希望他做得更出格一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （帅气Maia不拿来当作无情的榨精道具简直暴殄鸡吧，桀桀桀）


End file.
